Pool Party, or Scars and Secrets
by Starsgirls
Summary: Zora reveals a secret and gains a new friend in the process
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Pool Party, or Scars and Secrets

**Author: **Starsgirls

**Fandom: **Sonny With a Chance

**Characters: **Zora and Mandy (The girl on the show before Sonny)

**Genre: **Friendship

**Summary:** Zora reveals a secret, and makes a new friend in the process

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC or Paula Deen

**A/N Zora has always been my favorite character on the show. Have you noticed she only wears long sleeved shirts? Here's my take on why.**

**This story takes place a year before Sonny is on the show. Therefore it stars old cast member Mandy instead.**

**I told you enough. Now, on to the story.**

**MPOV: **

Another day, another sketch! Today's rehearsal was especially fun, because I wrote and performed the sketch. Called "Mama's Kitchen" it was parody of Paula Deen's cooking show. I played "Mama" and cooked all sorts greasy southern foods made with pounds and pounds of butter and sugar. I think it'll turn out pretty well on the show.

Ah, lunch time. One of my favorite parts of the day. Along with rehearsing, performing and hanging out with the cast, of course. Anyway, after standing in line for half an hour (way too long if you ask me), we were rewarded with what they _claimed_ were sloppy joes and applesauce. I personally believe it was something else. But then, I've been suspicious of sloppy joes ever since my mom decided to sneak spinach inside one when I was five. (You can hide it, but you still can taste it!)

Anyway, once the rest of the cast got their food; we went and sat down at our usual table.

"Yo, you hear about the pool party next week?" Nico asked.

Tawni looked up from her mirror where she was applying lip-gloss. "Pool party? Am I invited?"

"Probably, I think it's for every kid in the lot. Mr. Condor throws it every year just for us. There hot dogs, and limbo contests, and everything!" Grady exclaimed between bites of sloppy joe.

Zora eyed Grady skeptically, "That's all you need, huh? You'd get excited about anything if they offered free hotdogs."

I looked up at the younger girl, surprised. Normally she got excited about these kinds of things. I wonder…

"Mandy, Mandy. You there?" Nico looked at me expectantly, waving a hand in front of my face. "You kinda spaced out for a sec."

I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry, what was the question?" I asked perkily trying to make up for the space out.

Nico just looked at me for a moment before going on. "What about you, excited about the party?"

I nodded, my head bouncing up and down like a beach ball. "Yeah, we had pool parties back in Somerville _all_ the time. This is gonna be so great!"

I glance over at Tawni, who had drifted into what I called "Fashion Distraction Mode." "I wonder what everyone will be wearing." She mused out loud. " I totally need to go shopping for a new swimsuit!"

"Swimsuits!' Nico yelped, earning him a few looks from the other commissary occupants. "Forget hotdogs, Grady. Man, there's gonna be girls in swimsuits!"

I glanced over at Zora, to see what she thought about all this. The expression on her face had gone from amused and skeptical to kinda dejected and embarrassed. So I intentionally directed my next question at her. "What about you Zora? Are you going?"

She frowned for a moment and then resumed her confident smirk. "That thing? Nah. It's probably gonna be boring. Besides, I'll probably be busy. My older sister Aurora's gonna be in town next week, we might do something that day."

Grady looked up at her from over his sandwich. "You _live_ with your sister, Z. You two can hang out when ever you want.

"Yeah, but she's always _working_." Zora argued, looking kinda mad. "We both are. I think spending time with your only sister is more important than some lame pool party.

"All right, All right, I get it. Calm down girl," Nico said. He looked kinda scared. Not that I would blame him. By now Zora was on her feet, talking sort of loudly, and looking _really_ mad. There's nothing worse than an angry Zora. Everyone knew that.

We let it go, but I still wondered what was wrong with her.

After lunch Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora and I made our way back to the studio.

**ZPOV**

After eating lunch, my cast mates and I left the commissary to go back to the studio. The four of them were still going on about the stupid pool party. Apparently it was the 'pool party of all pool parties' from the way they were talking. It's just a bunch of teenagers in skimpy bathing suits sitting in lounge chairs people! Who would seriously want to go to that?

I trailed behind the older kids, lost in my own thoughts. It would be fun to go the pool party and truth was, I really wanted to. But there was no way I was going to.

Once we were inside Studio 2, the five of us crowded around that afternoon's schedule. More practice for Mandy's sketch. That meant just Grady and Mandy were working this afternoon. The rest of us would have to find something else to occupy our time. For me that was easy enough. I didn't feel like doing anything else. As soon as the others left the hallway, I quickly ducked into the vent opening on the wall (my secret entrance!). I crawled swiftly through the practiced route, going deeper and deeper into the studio. A slow smile crossed my face as rounded the final bend and reached my intended target.

I had claimed the small section of vent above Tawni and Mandy's room the day I started working here. Dressing rooms are supposed to be a place to relax. The way those two girls bicker, I knew that wasn't gonna happen. So I relocated to the vent. I don't need that much space, and anyway it makes it easier to spy on people.

I booted up my laptop and placed in a random DVD. I was so upset right now, I really didn't care what I was watching. As I watched the title sequence of the movie, I started thinking. There were so many things my cast mates and the other kids didn't know about me. To them, I'm the (really) crazy kid from Portland, nothing else. Just wacky, quirky Zora Lancaster, the 'weird one' on So Random. And I just want to keep it that way. If anyone found out my secret, why I can't go to the pool party, well…

I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon up in the vent system. At the end of the day, I gathered up my laptop and book I was reading and crawled back through the vent system.

When I got in the car, Aurora smiled at me as she looked up from her cell phone. "Hey, kiddo. You're late. I've been here for about 15 minutes. I tried calling you."

"The vents don't get cell service," I snapped, getting in the car.

What's your problem?" She responded. "Bad day?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I mutter, knowing she won't press the matter.

"Fine then."

"Fine"

**A/N: Well, What do you think? R&R I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. What do you think Zora's secret is? Think hard and don't go with the obvious answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Pool Party, or Scars and Secrets

**Author: **Starsgirls

**Fandom: **Sonny with a chance

**Characters: **Zora and Mandy (The girl on the show before Sonny)

**Genre: **Friendship

**Summary:** Zora reveals a secret and gains a new friend in the process

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC, Zora, Another Cinderella Story, or Sleeping Beauty. Aurora, however is character of my own creation.

**ZPOV**

It was only a short drive back to Aurora's and my apartment. She moved out here about a year ago when she got a job as a special effects make up artist for one of the big movie studios. When I became part of the So Random! cast, my mom decided it would be better for me to live with Aurora rather than move the whole family (mom, dad, and three younger brothers) to LA. Despite the ten year age difference, Rory (my nickname for her) and I get along pretty well. But looking at the two of us, you would never know. I am the tomboy troublemaker with weird hobbies and an odd sense of humor. Rory, on the other hand, is a total girly girl. Blond hair, blue eyes, wears pink all the time, completely opposite of me.

Once the car is parked, Rory and I get out to go inside. "Hey, Zora?" Rory asks.

I look up at her. "Yeah?"

"What do you want for supper? We could get pizza or something. If you want."

"Sounds good to me." After about seven minutes of 'discussing' my sister and I decided on a white pizza with chicken, mushrooms, garlic, and feta cheese. It was the kind we used to order all the time back home in Portland.

The pizza was going to take about half an hour to get here. While Rory started to put together a salad, I went to our room to change. Standing in front of the mirror, I pulled my shirt over my head to take it off. I winced slightly as the fabric caught on the rough patches on my arm. Five years, and you still don't get used to the feel. Pulling on a plaid tank top and blue shorts, I shoved my other clothes into the hamper and wandered back into the kitchen.

Rory turned when she saw me enter the room. She didn't say anything, but the slight shudder she was trying to supress told me everything I needed to know.

"You should be used to it by now. You see it all the time." I point out.

By it, I mean the long, intricate scar on my right arm, from the shoulder almost to my wrist. That, and a similar one down the side of my torso, spilling over onto my stomach. And it wasn't just the scars. The skin around both of them was twisted and puckered, and sort of discolored. Yes, it was disgusting, but Aurora shouldn't be so rude about it.

"I'm not disgusted, Zora. You should know that. Like you said, I see it all the time. It's more guilt that anything else."

Oh, boy. Here we go.

Rory turns away from the sink. "_You're_ the one who's disgusted by it. You wear long sleeves or sweatshirts all the time, try to hide it, I'll bet you're not even going to go to that pool party next week."

"The pool party? How'd you even hear about that?" I ask, frowning.

"Some lady I work with, her kid's going. But that's beside the point. You're not going are you?"

"That thing? My only day off, you think I'd spend it there?"

Rory looks at me calmly. "You want to go," she answers. She spins back around, picks up a knife and starts cutting up vegetables. Clearly this conversation is over.

I roll my eyes and walk away. Yes, she's right. But she doesn't get it. Back home, everyone knew what happened, and after a while, no really cared. Sure, you get a few weird looks every now and then. Sure, some little kids are afraid of you. But here in LA, no one knows the story. And in world were looks matter (especially when you're an actress) hiding any physical imperfection becomes important. especially one this big. My sister Aurora, with her perfect hair and perfect body, will never understand.

The pizza arrives, and we eat it on the couch in front of the TV. _Another Cinderella Story_ is on. One of Rory's favorites. It's okay. Too much of a stupid love story for me. I outgrew Disney romance at an early age. Not so with Rory. She still watches all of the classics. She's named after Sleeping Beauty for crying out loud!

After the movie is over, I decide to just go to bed. Rory is still on the couch, texting somebody on her new phone. A guy probably. I can see the light from the bedroom.

I climb onto the top of the bunck bed that the two of us share, falling asleep almost immediately. I'm still upset about the whole pool party ordeal. I hope my castmates just forget about it tomorrow. Probably not though.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? R&R. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Pool Party, or Scars and Secrets

**Author:** Starsgirls

**Fandom: **Sonny with a chance

**Characters:** Zora and Mandy (The girl on the show before Sonny).

**Genre:** Friendship

**Summary:** Zora reveals a secret and gains a new friend in the process.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC or anything else in the story that you recognize

**A/N: Okay folks, here it is. The big reveal. How many guessed this as the story behind the scars?**

**A/N 2: This chapter switches POVs a lot. I was the best way I could think of to tell the story. I'll try to keep it as clear as possible**

**ZPOV**

By the next day at lunch, pool party excitement had yet to calm down. All morning it had been who's going, who's wearing what, what food are they serving, what music will they play, and any other little party detail you can think of. My cast mates were so excited about the party that no one really noticed my lack of enthusiasm as it related to said event. It was kind of nice not having to make up another excuse for not going, but it still stinks being left out.

Anyway, the morning passed rather quickly with several rehearsals for new sketches, some of which I was needed in. Which was nice. It gets _really_ boring around here sometimes. Anyway, at about 12:30, Marshall finally decided to call a lunch break. This, of course, resulted in him being nearly trampled by a stampede of about 30 starving people, both cast and crew alike. Marshall wasn't knocked over, but he's _really_ gotta learn to get out of the way. Lunch breaks are serious business around here.

After we received our _oh so delicious_ entrées (cold, slimy pasta salad. Not really a favorite of mine) my cast mates and I sat down at our usual table. All four of them were _still_ chattering on and on about that pool party thing. I, on the other hand, am just concentrating on my food and trying to ignore what's going on around me.

Nico's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Yo, Zora, you going to the party or not?"

I look up at Nico, my eyes glaring blazes toward him. "I _told_ you, I can't go."

Tawni smiles, suddenly interested in this new conversation. "Why not? Is it because you can't swim, or something?"

By, now, I have completely had it. I've already told them I can't go. That should be enough. "I just can't go okay!" I yell. "My reasons should be none of your business!" With that, I stand up and run headlong out of the room.

**MPOV**

I'm shocked that Zora would run out of the room like that. If it is because she can't swim, that's really not a big deal. I mean, it could be, but not really. There must be some other reason. Anyway, she had a point, if she doesn't want to attend the party; it's her problem, not anybody else's. Still, I wonder if she's okay…

My mind made up, I stand up and follow the younger girl out of the commissary.

I make it to the door of our studio, before I realize I've lost her. Zora is pretty good at hiding, so this might take a while. My first stop is the prop house.

I look in the photo booth, knock on the sarcophagus, nothing. She really must not anyone to find her.

There's one more place I can look. The one place I hoped I didn't have to: The Vents. Well, here goes nothing. I open the vent cover in the prop house. Once I'm inside, I crawl through a few yards of vent before I come upon Zora's secret hideout.

**ZPOV**

Of course I would head to the vent system. Whenever I want to just be alone, that's where I go. No one else would dare to come up here. They know it's my place. I hope my friends feel bad enough. Why couldn't they just leave it alone? My reasons and my secrets are my business!

My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the wall of the vent. Mandy. I can tell it's her without even looking up.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were looking kind of upset." Mandy points out.

I turn to face her. "So?"

"In fact you've been acting weird for the past two days. I know it has something to do with the pool party, and I was just wondering if you would like to maybe talk about it?"

Of course she was. But, maybe it was a good idea. Mandy was our newest cast member, joining just 3 months ago. She was pretty new to the whole "showbiz" thing and a pretty good secret keeper. So, here it goes.

"Okay, do you _really, really_ want to know my reason?"

"Of course."

"This is something I haven't told _anyone._ It really is my biggest secret. Promise you won't tell?"

Mandy nods, taking a deep breath.

I take a deep breath of my own and slip off my sweatshirt, revealing my arm and all it's glory underneath. I turn my face toward her to watch her reaction.

**MPOV**

I'm shocked when I see the mass of scarred flesh running down Zora's right arm. I'm even more shocked when she slips the hem of her T-shirt up to display a similar sight on her stomach. It's hard not to let my reaction show; after all it's pretty bad. But I know the last thing this girl wants is pity. Looking at the scars in awe, I muster up the courage to ask one question.

**ZPOV**

I'm impressed; Mandy doesn't seem disgusted at all. That's more than _some_ people can say.

I hear her say in a soft voice, "How did this happen?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. It happened about 5 years ago when my family was on a camping trip. See, my family used to really love to go camping and backpacking. Every year, before school started, we took this big weeklong trip up to the mountains. So it was my parents, Aurora, our middle brother Trojan, and me. We're there for about 3 days, and things are going fine. Mom started some hamburgers over the fire and Rory's supposed to be watching them, right? So I come along, just wandering around and Rory decides to just be kinda funny. She takes one of our soccer balls and throws it at me. Hoping I'll catch it, right? She throws it a little too hard and I run backwards trying to catch it. This results in me tripping over a box and falling right side first into the campfire."

Now Mandy looks horrified. "Oh, my gosh! How terrible."

I nod. "Yep."

"So what happened?"

"Well, once I hit the fire pit, I remember there being this burning, searing pain in my arm and side. It felt like I was there for hours, but in reality it was just a few seconds before Trojan was able to pull me out. The first thing he did was to open the cooler and stick my arm inside to cool it off. The shock of the temperature difference, in some ways, felt worse than the burn. The burning stopped, though, so that was good. My parents and Trojan took me to the local hospital. It was about a 45-minute drive. Not too bad. Trojan was one of those extreme boy scouts and before we left, he had my arm and side bandaged up real good with ice packs and everything. "

"What about Rory? I sure she must have felt awful. Did she go with y'all?"

"Nah. My parents were too mad at her. They left her there with instructions to pack everything up and wait till they cam back from the hospital. Anyway, the four of us waited in the emergency room for about an hour before they could see me. A five-year-old burn victim gets through pretty quick, you know. I had two surgeries and was in the hospital for about three weeks before I could come home. I recovered nicely except for the humongo mega-scar that you see here. End of story."

"Not really," Mandy points out. "If my sister pushed me into a fire, I'd hate her guts. Did you really forgive Rory that fast?"

"Not really, " I reply. "I went through a period of hate and anger for about 2 months before forgiving her. The incident _was_ an accident and she felt pretty bad about it. I'd probably say it brought us closer together more than anything. Not just me and Rory, but Trojan too. My mom says we're the only teenagers she knows who actually _like_ being around their siblings. I mean, when I moved down here, there was absolutely no question or doubt that Rory would take me in. We're _that_ close."

"That's so cool." Mandy says. "It was a horrible thing, but good came out it."

I nod. "Yup. You have to promise me something though. As far as you know, the scars I showed you don't exist. Can you imagine the field day Tween Weekly, Sharona, and other guys would have over it?"

**MPOV**

"So that's why you can't go, huh? I ask. "I wish there was something I could do, but what is there? Except for those wet suit things, there's not really any swimsuit you could wear that covers _it_ up. Unless… what about those things, the surfer's shirts. Some of them are long sleeved, ever thought about that?

Zora looks at me like I'm insane. "You're kidding right? I show up in one of those things with every other girl in a bikini? No, nuh uh. Not gonna happen." She shakes her head empathetically.

"Not every girl, Zora. There's no way I'm wearing a bikini. If I wore one of those shirts, would you?"

"Maybe." The younger girl says slowly. "I _do_ want to go to the pool party. You would do that?

I nod. "Of course, we're friends right?"

She breaks out into a huge grin. "Definitely! Come on, If we're both going, the two of us have some shopping to do."

I laugh and follow Zora out of the vent; glad she's feeling better.

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry it was kind of long, but I had to get a lot in there. I'm thinking about doing one more chapter to finish it, so stay tuned**


End file.
